The Doppelganger
by Rogon and I
Summary: The last third is up now. They end up chasing down the mischievious dude and he eventually fesses up. A potential disaster strikes the ship, and quick decisions are made.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the Futurama Characters. If they were mine, then the show would still be going and wouldn't be cancelled. In any case, this story I'm writing here is just for fun so don't take it too seriously. ;)

**Chapter 1: Planet Sean Codion**

The sun shines above the gigantic city of New New York despite the smog and the air traffic overhead. People are yelling and screaming at one another, cursing to move their stupid hovercars out of the way. Two such people are really screaming at one another, their words getting more threatening by the minute.

One of them decided that actions speak louder than words and proceeded to get out of his vehicle to smack the living crap out of the other man -- and abruptly fell out of his vehicle to his death below.

Meanwhile in the Planet Express Building, everyone is going about his or her business as normal. Amy and Leela are both washing the giant wads of owl crap that have built up on the top of the ship and Fry is in the employee lounge, fast asleep. Bender enters the room and silently creeps up to Fry, helping himself to the contents of his wallet.

Suddenly Amy and Leela enter the room, their clothes a bit dirty from the bird crap they were cleaning. Leela narrows her eye at Bender, who smiles innocently at the two girls.

"I finally found Fry's wallet!" Bender announced, presenting it to Fry as he awoke from his sleep. "Here you go, buddy!"

"I forgot it again?" Fry muttered as he re-pocketed it. "That's the third time this week! Thanks!"

"But--" Amy said but was cut off by Leela.

"Don't bother." Leela sighed. "If he hasn't learned now, then he probably never will anyway."

"Good news, everyone!" Farnsworth suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone.

"You really need to stop doing that." Leela commented.

"Sometimes I'm as silent as death, aren't I?" Farnsworth replied cheerily, "And speaking of which, it's time to make a delivery!"

"This is the third delivery this week, professor!" Fry complained. "Don't you think seventy hours of work a week is enough?"

"You obviously don't know me very well, do you?" Farnsworth replied flatly.

"Well off you go, pleasant trip!"

"But you haven't told us what to deliver, or where we need to deliver it!" Fry commented. "You're not going to make us figure it out for ourselves and then scold and hit us when we get it wrong again, are you?"

"You really don't know the professor very well, do you?" Bender replied flatly.

"Oh fine!" Farnsworth sighed with annoyance and began his very slow, unsteady walk out of the room and to the conferance table. "We'll give baby what he wants and I'll tell you what you all need to do. Quickly!"

The planet express crew quickly made their way to the table, and Bender knocked Farnsworth out of the way as he did. The professor nonchalantly and very slowly gets himself back onto his feet and continues his long trek from the doorway to the conference table. He sat himself down in his comfy chair and pressed some buttons on the table.

The lighting got darker and a hologram of a planet appears above the planet express crew. The professor smiles and presses another button, and a computer voice speaks.

"This is Sean Codion III." The computer announced.

Leela and Amy grimaced a bit and Fry looked over to them curiously. "What's wrong? You two have the same look as when you two saw me naked coming out of the chemical burn shower last week."

"Sean Codion 3 is one of the filthiest planets this side of the galaxy!" Amy said, holding her arms uncomfortably. "It's full of perverts and scum!"

"Yeah it IS a pretty cool place." Bender commented. "You can buy pretty much any sort of porno and other fun stuff you can imagine. It's like Atlantic City only slightly better."

"Wow!" Fry grinned.

"Right." Farnsworth nodded and pressed a couple more buttons on the keypad. The planet hologram disappeared and a hologram of the cargo appeared. Even though a protective mosaic shielded the cargo from view, most of them recoiled at the sight of what they wanted to deliver. "You're to deliver these adult novelties to Jaxxxmine's place, located in the city Eros Bodyglide. So load them up and get moving! I'm not paying you people to sit around the water cooler all day!"

"The water cooler's been empty for over a week." Leela commented flatly. "You won't pay for new water!"

"So? Just drink out of the tap." Fry shrugged. "I do it and I'm fine, and I'm sure that the burning feeling whenever I'm urinating is natural too."

"Get moving!" Farnsworth shouted and pressed another button, electrocuting everyone sitting but him. He laughs as he watches everyone get to work on his or her task.

The crates of adult novelties were loaded onto the ship, Bender examining various things and giggling to himself as they worked. Eventually everything was loaded onto the ship and the crew boarded.

Leela checked everything over in the bridge as she tested the engine. Everything was working fine, and the hangar's ceiling opened up to the sky. The ship's engines started up fully and the ship lifted off into the sky. The ship rose through the atmosphere and within seconds they were in space.

"So where is this planet, anyway?" Fry asked.

"It'll take some time to get there. It's past McPluto but it's not quite all the way to the boundaries of the Galaxy of Terror." Leela replied with a frown as she continued to work the controls.

"So why are you so uptight about this planet anyway?" Fry asked with a smile.

"Well for one thing, I don't like hearing people telling me to show them my boobs every five seconds and then getting offended if I don't." Leela grumbled. "There's a lot of stupid laws on that planet."

"Such as?" Fry asked.

"Well, you'll have to take off your shirt and your pants." Leela said flatly.

"Alright." Fry said with a big grin as he took off his shirt and his pants. The others on the bridge looked on in annoyance as he disrobed himself except for his underwear.

"I meant when we're on the planet, you moron." Leela added indignantly. "There's a federal law against wearing anything but your underwear there."

"And pinching is encouraged." Amy added with annoyance.

Fry grinned widely when he heard Amy say that, and Leela returned to her terminal. "So watch your ass, Fry."

Fry straightened up nervously as his smile instantly vanished. "Huh?"

The crew saw McPluto pass them by as they continued flying. The aroma of various deep fried foods suddenly assaulted the crew. Fry's stomach growled as he looked towards the planet in hunger. "I wanna go to McPluto, Leela."

"You're just hungry because you smell the fumes." Leela commented with a shrug. "It's a tactic of theirs to fill ships in the surrounding areas with the smell of their delicious fries and crunchy, tender McChicken AddictoNuggets™ and wonderful, succulent McAddictoBurgers™."

Leela, Fry and Amy all wipe their mouths of drool and Bender laughed a little to himself. "I remember seeing the film "Gigantosize Me" last year. Never have I seen so many fat chicks in one movie."

"Why haven't we stopped at McPluto yet?" Fry asked in a surprisingly sharp tone, rubbing his hands nervously and jittering a bit. "Thanks to Leela, all I can think of are those juicy delicious McAddictoBurgers™! I wanna eat 100 of them! And I want to NOW!"

"We're almost out of the quadrant. Just sit tight and you'll be fine." Leela said with an annoyed sigh. "We're not eating at McPluto!"

"But I WANNA!" Fry shouted, and stomped his foot. "I hate you!"

Within a few moments, the ship ceased smelling of highly addictive McPluto products, and Fry returned to his post on the bridge. Leela looked over to him and asked, "See? Now we're out of the area. How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?" Fry asked with a half smile. "I had the weirdest craving for fast food a moment ago, and now I don't. Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Leela said.

Eventually they arrived at a planet that was flesh toned, and was covered in a strange mosaic-like appearance. Leela adjusted navigation and the global positioning system, and they prepared for landing. The mosaic turned out to be the planet's atmosphere, and they broke through the censorious barrier. The land below was much like earth, only the sky was a shade of orange instead of blue and there was a little less development down below on the planet's surface.

The Planet Express Ship landed down in a parking lot safely and securely. Then the ship suddenly jerked and crashed into two ships on either side of it, dinging their fenders. Leela grimaced as it happened, and Bender looked over to her. "You know, you might wanna consider letting someone with depth perception parallel park."

"I'm sure they won't notice it." Leela said calmly as she arose from her seat. "Well, let's go change into something that won't get us arrested."

A few minutes pass and the ship doors open to reveal Amy, Leela and Fry in their underwear. The air was very warm to the four and they were relieved that it was warm at least. Bender was sporting a pair of boxer shorts as he followed them out of the ship.

"The planet isn't as bad during the day time, so we're lucky." Leela said as she put on a pair of work gloves. "Let's get to work, and maybe we'll be able to get out of here before dark."

"Welcome to planet Sean Codion!" A voice called out to them.

Bender looked on to see a vision of loveliness. What he saw before him was a highly polished fembot wearing a metallic looking fur scarf. She was slim and very aerodynamic with a busty chasse. Leela looked over to her and approached politely, knowing who she was.

"Thank you, miss Jaxxxmine." Leela said in a convincingly cordial manner. Leela glanced over disapprovingly to the giant phallic-shaped monuments for a second. "We're happy to be on such a…beautiful looking planet."

"Well Hello!" Bender greeted sexily as he sauntered up to her. "My name's Bender, and I'm the captain of this delivery ship!"

Leela glared at him and he pulled her aside. "What the hell are you doing, Bender?" Leela asked.

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you kindly keep your noise-hole shut." Bender said glibly, slipping the fifty into her hand. "I wanna see how far I can get with her!"

"Not a chance. We're not going to spend any more time here than we have to." Leela replied firmly. "We've only been here for ten minutes and my ass has been pinched twice already."

"Aww come on!" Bender whined, "Remember that time when I found your wallet and all your money was still in there?"

"No!" Leela replied again.

"Oh alright…" Bender sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "You're the boss. Look, I gotta go get something so I'll be right back okay?"

"Fine, whatever." Leela grumbled as she returned to Fry and Jaxxxmine.

Bender giggled as he ran back into the spaceship, and into the engine room. He gleefully opened up the hatch and peered into the fuel hold. Seeing a pea-sized chunk of dark matter, he reached for it but suddenly a realization hit him. He quickly ran over and got a plastic baggie to keep him from actually touching it.

With a great amount of strength he hoisted the dark matter out of the fuel hold. He opened the window with his free hand, and chucked the dark matter out of it. The dark matter hit the ground with a tremendous quake and fell through it, leaving a pea-sized hole behind.

Bender giggled to himself in accomplishment. "I wonder if Sean Codion's equivalent of China'll find it? Time to score me some fembot!"

Bender sauntered out of the Planet Express ship gleefully and approached the others. Leela looked over to him and he shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I left it at home. Oh well."

The cargo was all unloaded when Bender had returned. Jaxxxmine was giving the payment to Leela and she nodded as she shook Jaxxxmine's metallic hand. Jaxxxmine looked over at Bender affectionately and commented, "You lead such an upstanding and efficient crew! I'll think I'll call you every time I need a delivery from earth."

"Nothing but the best for our customers." Bender replied with a grin. "I guess we'll be heading off now. I hope to see you again soon!"

The Planet Express crew got back onto the ship, and settled themselves back onto the bridge. Leela was back in her normal clothes and she and Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "That place actually wasn't so bad."

"Yeah." Amy smiled. "Some of the people who pinch you without your permission are actually pretty cute!"

"I'm hungry. Couldn't we have at least stopped for something to eat?" Fry grumbled. "Luckily the McPluto's on the way home! Just thinking about those tasty McAddictoBurgers™ makes me feel wonderfully tingly and jittery!"

Leela started up the engine and the ship lifted off of the ground. They didn't get more than a hundred feet up before the engine suddenly coughed and sputtered. Leela saw the dial on the fuel gauge on the big E and she frowned.

"Looks like we're out of fuel…but how could we be? We cleaned Nibbler's litter box before we left!" Leela said. "It'll be another three or so metric tonnes of food before he goes again!"

"I guess we'll have to fuel ourselves up!" Bender said with a grin.

Leela sighed and shook her head in disbelief at the empty fuel gauge, and narrowed her eye at Bender for a second. Fry and Leela once again got back into their underwear and went back outside of the ship.

"Why isn't Amy going with us?" Fry asked.

"Someone has to stay on the ship and I volunteer myself!" Amy replied quickly and loudly from the doorway.

"I don't mind." Leela said to Fry. "If someone tries something with me then I'll kick their ass. Don't worry, I'll protect you too."

"I can protect myself!" Fry grumbled, and Leela and Bender laughed out loud.

The three went into Jaxxxmine's store and she looked over to them curiously. She smiled at Bender and asked, "What else can I help you with?"

"It seems that we're out of fuel." Leela replied, glaring at Bender coldly. "Our CAPTAIN must have forgot to check systems before navigating."

"I see." Jaxxxmine said softly. "I can get you someone to show you where you folks need to refuel."

"What if we just call them?" Leela asked.

"I don't think that will do you much good. Even the Septuple A here is an adult phone service that charges six dollars a minute, and I also only let paying customers use the phone. Besides, it'll give you all a chance to visit the city and spend some time here!" Jaxxxmine replied, winking at Bender before continuing. "I'll bet you're itching to get away from your captain."

"Well, I am hungry." Fry muttered.

"I'll bet my human employee is also hungry!" Jaxxxmine said as she clanked her metallic hands together. "He can show you two a nice place to eat and refuel your ship, or otherwise be away from your captain for awhile!"

Leela rolled her eye, but kept on smiling.

"Come on out! There are some people I would like you to tend to!" Jaxxxmine called toward a doorway of beads.

A skinny young man appeared emerged from the wall of beads. He had short black hair and green eyes, and he was wearing nothing but a dark green Speedo. He glanced over to Jaxxxmine as she smiled at him. "I would like you to entertain these people for a little while."

The man looked over to Bender, and smirked at him for a moment. "I see. Well, okie dokie." The man replied with a shrug.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" Fry smiled as he shook the man's hand. "My name's Fry!"

"Charmed." Thomas greeted, giving Fry and Leela a mischievous smile. "My name's Thomas."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I still don't own the Futurama characters. I'm just a dork who likes manipulating them in my twisted little puppet show. This story's pretty much just for fun; so don't take it so seriously. ;)

Chapter 2: The Nasty Young Man 

The hazy flesh coloured sky of Sean Codion was beginning to take a more bronzed colour on. Leela looked up into the sun for a second, and put her arms around herself uncomfortably as Fry and Thomas casually walked together down the sidewalk.

They could not look anywhere without seeing something obscene, be it a monument of something phallic or clearly visible adult merchandise displayed in many of the store windows. The signs and neon lights buzzed overhead, despite that there was still a couple of hours of daylight left.

"Can we just find somewhere to eat quick?" Leela asked, looking around warily.

"For a nearly naked chick, she sure is uptight." Thomas muttered to Fry, and Fry gave him a knowing nod.

"Well for your information, I'm not nearly naked like this all the time." Leela indignantly commented. "At home, I'm hardly ever nearly naked!"

"Well you should have left your modesty on the ship." Thomas commented back. "Why did you come here if you're so conservative? Your friend here doesn't seem to mind things here."

"Once you learn to mentally block out the pinching, it isn't so bad." Fry said, and then someone from in the bushes pinches him, making Fry yelp.

"So where do you guys want to eat?" Thomas asked. "We've got a lot of different places here, like Fishy Joes, or the Foodomat, or Soylent Emporium."

"I don't feel like Soylent today. How about the Foodomat?" Leela suggested.

The three of them went into the Foodomat and found themselves a seat. They watched the food appear out of the conveyer belt and continue to make its way around the room. There were some other people eating in the restaurant as well, such as another human and a robot that seemed to be having a romantic dinner together, A gang of floating multicoloured molecules, and two Yoshies.

A waitress happily served the three of them water when Fry, Leela and Thomas took their seats. Fry eagerly went to drink his water, but Thomas stopped him.

"Eh, I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Thomas warned, giving Fry a grin.

"Why not?" Fry whined. "I drink the water at home no matter how much my friends scream at me to stop."

"Our water supply is spiked with Viagra so if you drink it, you'll be 'on display' for the next couple of hours." Thomas commented flatly, and then glanced down at Fry's package for a moment. "And, well, with that thing are you REALLY so bold?"

"I think I'll wait for some Slurm." Fry muttered.

"I assume that's not spiked with sex drugs." Leela commented with annoyance.

"Not any more than it usually is." Thomas shrugged.

Fry took a hamburger platter off of the conveyer belt and dumped ketchup all over the fries. His happy mouth watered in anticipation as he took a fry and ate it. "Well I'll be the guinea pig! If I become hornier than a democratic president then we can assume the food's not good."

To everyone's relief, Fry remained modest and Leela took a bowl of garden salad from the conveyer belt. Thomas took a snack platter from the conveyer belt and all three began to eat their food. Thomas watched Fry and Leela as they continued to eat their food, and he became piqued with curiosity. Though he met many other humans, he hasn't dealt with people like Fry and Leela in quite some time.

Thomas picked up interesting signals coming from both of them. Though Fry wasn't outwardly saying it at this time, Thomas could tell that he fancied Leela. His silent observation focused on the purple haired Cyclops girl and came to the conclusion that if she was interested in Fry too, she must have been showing it to him in a way he couldn't see.

"So what do you guys do anyway?" Thomas asked.

"We're a delivery ship." Leela replied as she finished off her salad. She took some exotic looking dish from the conveyer belt and began to pick at it with her fork. "People hire us to take packages from one planet to another."

"We go on lots of awesome adventures too!" Fry grinned as he pigged out on his hamburger. "We go to far off places, and meet millions of exotic people, creatures, and weird and often horrible monsters that sometimes masquerade in their appearance as humans to fool others."

"Oh really!" Thomas looked up at Fry in interest, and a grin spread across his face. "It sounds like you guys have a pretty sweet job."

"The pay sucks, and there's always a pretty good chance we could die." Leela replied flatly. "But yeah, I guess you could say it has some good points."

"And you guys must go to a lot of different planets too, don't you?" Thomas asked eagerly to the two of them. Fry and Leela exchanged glances and nodded to him frankly. Thomas' interested grin grew wider. "That sounds like fun!"

"What about you?" Fry asked cordially. "How's your work?"

"Well, I can get access to anything I want in the way of adult entertainment." Thomas shrugged. "Lady Jaxxxmine's a real peach, and she's done so much for me...but you know, there's only so much to do here."

They continued exchanging obligatory small talk and paid for their food. The rest of the city tour went by smoothly, with Thomas enthusiastically showing them many different landmarks and stores and many other things that Fry and Leela weren't looking for.

"We've been running around the city for almost two hours." Leela sighed in annoyance. "My ass is sore from the pinching, and my feet are sore from kicking THEIR asses."

"Relax. We're at a fuelling station." Thomas announced. "We can just tow some fuel to your ship and you'll be out of here in no time."

They entered the fuelling station and women in skimpy clothing greeted the three. Thomas waved them off as they approached, "None for us right now, we're only here for star ship fuel."

A robot that looked like it was designed for heavy lifting turned to greet them. "Welcome gents, what can I do ya for?"

"None of that for us right now, we're only here for star ship fuel." Thomas grinned. "These dudes have run out of fuel while on a delivery or something."

"Our ship runs on dark matter; we only need an orb the size of a thumbnail to get back home." Leela added. "Do you have any?"

"We wouldn't be a fuelling station if we didn't." The Lifterbot replied. He lifted off of the ground and flew to the back room. The bot opened the lock on the safe and flew inside, opening a case. The case opened to reveal a cat litter tray with two small black orbs inside it. With great strength the Lifterbot hoisted one out of the box and he placed it inside of his body cavity. He floated back to the three. "I found a good one. Where's the ship?"

"Madam Jaxxxmine's." Leela replied.

"So you fellas were making a delivery for him?" The Lifterbot asked.

"Him?" Fry asked, his eyes growing wide.

Meanwhile back at Madam Jaxxxmine's store, the soft mood music could be playing, though to a human it sounded like shrieking phone modem noises. Bender and Jaxxxmine were relaxing together in a hot tub filled with boiling crude oil.

"Lady Jaxxxmine, you sure know how to party." Bender said softly as they giggled.

"The best is yet to come, my sexily built spaceship captain." Jaxxximine cooed. "I got a little secret that I'd like to share with you in the bedroom!"

"Bender likes secrets." Bender grinned.

They both got up from the bubbling crude tub and made their way to Jaxximine's bedroom. She pulled the beads aside to reveal a cramped closet space that they both entered. They both giggled and buzzed about in the space, and she opened herself up to him. Bender gasped and screamed.

The four pulled into the parking lot of Jaxxxmine's place and stepped out of the hover car to hear Bender's scream. Thomas burst out laughing and shook his head in amusement as Fry and Leela ran into the store with worry. Inside the main merchandise room, Bender was wearing only a towel around his chassis as he ran up to them frantically. "We gotta get outta here now! Leela, you were totally right about this planet."

"What happened?" Leela asked as she and Fry gave a knowing grin.

"Let's just say that 'her' design don't match 'her' blueprints." Bender muttered.

Back outside of the building, the Lifterbot and Thomas were waiting. Thomas turned to the Lifterbot and grinned hopefully at him. "Say, I got a proposition for you, Lifterbot!"

They continued talking and the Lifterbot nodded to him. They both went out of sight and when Fry, Leela and Bender came back out they noticed only the Lifterbot there.

"Where's Thomas?" Leela asked.

"He ran off." The Lifterbot replied with a convincing shrug, and then approached the loading platform of the ship. "I don't got all day, let's get this new Dark Matter into the chamber."

Amy cheerily greeted the crew as they entered the ship's bridge. "Are we finally getting out of here?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Yup." Fry nodded. "The Lifterbot said he was going to reload the Dark Matter for us. No need to worry at all."

"Good." Amy nodded and them pointed behind her. There are several nasty looking peeping toms plastered to the ship's front window. "Those guys were beginning to give me the creeps a little."

Inside the engine room, Bender was accosting the Lifterbot while he was getting ready to do his job. Bender warned the Lifterbot about Jaxxxmine, and he simply shrugged in response, telling bender that even he's been there at some point. As Bender made his exit, the Lifterbot looked around warily. He lifted his head off of his shoulders and a large moth flew out of his head, and landed out of sight.

The Lifterbot took the Dark Matter out of his body cavity and placed it into the engine. He closed the hatch and floated out of the room, "Your ship should be good to go. See ya's."

The Lifterbot left them alone and Leela turned the engine on. The fuel gauge rose to the half full mark and she checked the other systems. "It looks like everything's good to go."

"You know, this place wasn't so bad." Fry said with a grin.

"Yes it was!" Bender and Leela and Amy shouted angrily at him.

The ship's vibration caused the nasty men plastered to the window to fall down to the ground below. The ship rose high into the air and up into the bronze coloured atmosphere, and before long they were back in space.

Fry was walking down a hallway when he noticed the strangest thing. Someone who was wearing a red jacket, a white shirt and blue jeans entered a cargo room. Nervously Fry followed this person and entered the room after him. The figure turned to meet Fry and Fry gasped.

Fry was looking at himself, an exact copy of himself. Fry looked around nervously and the other Fry grinned at him, and then giggled. Fry looked at the copy in annoyance and asked, "Do I really laugh like that?"

"I don't know." The other Fry grinned. "Laugh for me and let's find out."

"What the hell are you?" Fry asked angrily and then he became terrified. "Oh god! You're gonna kill me and then take my place, aren't you? I gotta warn you, I'll scream really loud and Bender knows what my terror scream sounds like!"

"Relax, Skippy." The other Fry replied, and then he whanged the original over the head with a blackjack. "I'm not gonna kill you, but I don't want you getting in the way while I have my fun though. So sorry."

The Fake Fry took the original and locked him in a crate with air holes. He stuffed Fry's form uncomfortably in that small box and then shoved the box among several others. He giggled and left the room to make his way back to the bridge.

"Howdy, y'all!" The Fake Fry greeted. "Word up from the streets!"

"Word." Bender replied unenthusiastically as he lit up a cigar.

Amy and Leela exchanged confused glances, as the Fake Fry sat down at what he assumed was his control terminal. A highly amused grin spread across his face, as he looked at all the flashing buttons on his terminal. "Fashizzle my nizzle! These controls are whack, man!"

"Are you okay, Fry?" Amy asked. "Did you fall out of your hammock and get another head injury?"

"As long as there are no follow-up questions, yes." The Fake Fry replied flatly. "So where are we going now?"

"Um. Earth?" Bender replied as he continued smoking his cigar. The Fake Fry grinned widely and came right up to him, seemingly very interested. Bender looked at him strangely "What?"

"What you're doing looks so cool! I want some!" The Fake Fry grinned.

"Get your own cigar, skin tube!" Bender replied indignantly.

"Skin tube?" The Fake Fry gaped defensively. "I am NOT a skin tube! I have skin, organs, and a skeletal and nervous system just like the two chicks behind me! I am definitely 100 human, with a fully functional human body!"

"Yeah, and that's you're biggest problem." Bender replied flatly.

"Fry, can you quit screwing around and get back to your post?" Leela asked.

"Okey dokey!" The Fake Fry nodded and returned to his workstation. The control lights blinked and made sounds as the Fake Fry continued to press them. As the buttons lit up he pressed them, and as the Fake Fry's finger went down to press a large button, suddenly Leela grabbed his hand.

"We need that to live." Leela grinned to the Fake Fry in annoyance.

The Fake Fry grinned and rolled his eyes. "Oh riiight, I forgot about that one."

Leela pressed some buttons on her command station and started to make her way out of the bridge. "I'm going to go check on some things. I'll be back in ten." She stopped beside Bender, narrowing her eye at the Fake Fry. "Make sure he doesn't touch anything."

"Can do." Bender nodded. "I'll make sure he doesn't touch anything in the vicinity of where I'm sitting."

As Leela walked down the hallway, she heard faint noises to the left of her. She turned and opened the door to a cargo room, hearing the noises get louder. As she neared a corner, she identified the noise as snoring. The snoring came from a crate with air holes, and she unlocked it to see what it was.

The box collapsed to reveal Fry waking up. He looked around sleepily and saw Leela looking down at him. "Hi Leela! The crate's quite comfy once you get used to the horribly cramped and painful position."

"How long were you in there?" Leela asked nervously.

"I don't know, about fifteen minutes after I regained consciousness I fell asleep." Fry replied. "I remember running into someone who looked just like me in here."

"What?" Leela shouted. "Someone who looks exactly like you is on the bridge right now!"

"Yeah, that would be the dude." Fry nodded.

"We gotta warn the others!" Leela said nervously. "We've got some sort of stowaway!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

As usual, I don't own the Futurama characters. I do however own my OWN TELEVISION in my room. Aren't I the most awesome dude around? Anyway, this is the last chapter of the little story. If you want to hear about more adventures of the Futurama crew as well as Thomas, let me know.

**Final Chapter: Welcome To Earth.**

Fry and Leela ran back to the bridge of the space ship to see that no one was there. Leela looked around frantically and Fry glanced around the bridge to see where everyone went. "Hey Leela, it doesn't look like there's anyone here." Fry commented. "You don't suppose that fake killed the rest of the crew and ate their bodies?"

"I don't think so." Leela replied. "There's no struggle, and if that was the case, then how come you weren't eaten?"

"Let's find out!" Fry grumbled, beginning to make his way back down the hallway. "Why would it he not include me like that? This is like high school all over again."

Leela went to say something, but simply sighed tiredly and followed Fry down the corridor. She took out her laser pistol and carefully monitored her sight as they made their way to the other end of the ship. They didn't find the fake Fry, but they did find Bender relaxing in his hammock in the crew quarters.

"Bender!" Fry shouted as he entered the room. "Did you happen to see someone with red hair, a white t-shirt and red jacket, and blue pants?"

"Yeah. The flesh pile sleeps above me because he's a biiiig baby." Bender replied indignantly. "Just because I fell on him once while on the upper hammock and nearly broke his--"

"Bender, there's a stowaway on the ship." Leela interrupted him.

Bender looked at her for a good ten seconds. He shrugged and then averted his gaze from them. He returned to reading Leela's diary, laughing out loud at some spots. Leela became indignant with him and snatched the book out of his metallic hands. "Hey! I was reading that!" Bender protested.

"Do you even care that a Fry double is running around?" Leela asked.

Bender suddenly got up from his seat and punched Fry painfully in the face. He flew across the room and landed in some empty crates, the pile collapsing in on them. Fry's muffled swearing could be heard under the wreckage, and Leela rolled her eye in annoyance as Bender triumphantly dusted his metallic hands off. "There! I've done my part."

"That's the real Fry, you dumbass!" Leela chided.

"Was it, Leela?" Bender asked seriously. "Was it?"

"Yes! I rescued him from the main cargo bay!" Leela replied. "He's been with me the whole time!"

"Hey!" Amy called out, peeking her head out from the doorway. "Why is everyone in...Fry and Bender's room?"

"BENDER and Fry's room!" Bender replied definitively. "Say it like you're supposed to."

"Amy! There's a stowaway that looks like Fry on the ship!" Leela declared to her. "You didn't see him around, didn't you?"

"Yup." Amy replied cheerily. "I saw him going back to the bridge."

"Thanks Amy." Leela said to her as Fry arose from his spot in the boxes. The three of them ran back towards the bridge, all the while Amy was smirking behind their backs.

They ran to the bridge and they found that it was still empty. They looked around nervously in and around any place where the clone could be hiding, and after a couple of minutes of searching they came to the conclusion that no one was here.

"We lost him!" Fry grumbled, and then turned to Bender. "Why the hell did you punch me? Don't you know me when you see me?"

"I thought you were this stupid clone we're hunting. Don't hold it against me." Bender replied with annoyance. "Now stop whining, you whiner."

Amy came back into the bridge, and looked at Fry strangely. "How did you get back here so quick?"

The three looked at Amy blankly, and she looked at them. "What? Did I accidentally put lipstick on my teeth again?"

"Amy, there's a stowaway on the ship." Leela said tiredly. "And the crappy thing is that I think he can become more than just Fry."

"So that means he can become anyone on this ship?" Fry asked nervously. "Does that mean when you see him as me, and me and him do some sort of switching thing and then you'll have to shoot one of us, and we'll both be all like 'I'm the real Fry, Leela!' and you can't tell us apart?"

"Oh, just keep talking like that and I'll be able to tell you two apart." Leela replied tiredly.

"Either that or she'll just shoot both of you." Bender offered. "I'd gladly take that painful decision off her hands."

"Before the fake Fry left, he hugged me." Amy said. "It was actually really nice. Fry, you need to learn to hug like that."

"He hugged you?" Leela asked. "He must be able to transform into whatever he touches."

"But how was he able to change into me?" Fry asked. "I don't remember hugging any shape changing aliens lately."

"It's obvious we picked up this hitchhiker on that stupid Sean Codion planet, but who else touched you?" Bender asked.

"A lot of people." Fry muttered and blushed with embarrassment.

"Well we know that he can't change into Bender." Amy said knowingly. "Bender's a robot, and he probably can't change into Robots."

"Wrong again, Amy." Another Bender called as he cheerily entered the bridge. The two benders looked at one another, and they both glared angily.

"What the hell are you?" Bender 1 asked.

"Bite my shiny metal ass, you weirdo." Bender 2 grumbled and turned to the rest of the crew. "Blast him! He's the fake Bender!"

"No you're the fake Bender, you jackass!" Bender 1 shouted. "Blast him, guys!"

"For the love of god, you guys are dumbasses." Bender 2 shouted. "Stop messing around and blast him, you chumps and chumpettes!"

"If you don't shoot him, I swear I'm gonna kick your asses!" Bender 1 shouted.

Leela raised the gun up unsteadily toward the Benders. She frowned and sighed in exasperation. "It's no good. I don't know which is the real one."

"I'm the real Bender!" Bender 1 shouted.

"That's what everyone wants you to think, you dumbass." Bender 2 grumbled. "Act in character or else the whole thing falls apart. If you're going to be me, at least do it half decently."

"You're blowing it!" Bender 1 shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you, chump? I thought we were in this together!"

Leela growled in frustration, aimed the gun and shot the Bender. He sputtered in surprise as the laser shock hurled him down the hallway. The other Bender began laughing and smiled at them. "I can't believe you almost fell for that imperso—aagh!"

Leela shot another charged laser blast, launching the second Bender down the hallway. Fry and Amy looked at Leela with uncertainty, and Leela simply brushed some hair out of her eye nonchalantly. "I actually just wanted to shut them both up."

Fry, Leela and Amy approached the two fallen Benders. Leela had a knowing grin as she approached the first one. He was mumbling something in song to the effect of "Jimmy cracked corn, and I don't care…mmhm hmmhm cracked corn and Bender is great…"

"And that's our real Bender." Leela said definitively to the other two.

"Which one is this one?" Amy asked.

"Oh who cares." Leela said as they helped the first Bender up.

The other Bender got up and rubbed his ass. He gave a disdainful look that almost looked like a pout as he took to his feet. Fry approached the second Bender angrily. "We know who you really are, so you can drop the act!"

"...What?" The Second Bender asked, and sighed. "Damn it! Am I leaking or something?"

"Leaking?" Fry asked.

The creature looked around warily and then sighed in relief when he found out he was in fact, not leaking. He glared at Leela. "No fair! How did you know he was the real one?"

"Easy." Leela replied knowingly. "Whenever he's exposed to magnets and such he starts singing folk songs. The frequency of this laser blaster can be set to electromagnetic."

"I do not!" Bender retorted defensively, and then sighed wistfully.

"And since you're not really a robot, the blast hardly hurt you." Leela continued.

"Well, now that you've effectively spoiled my fun, what are you going to do with me?" The creature asked.

"Show us who you really are!" Fry said.

"No, I won't be doing that...but I'll be willing to compromise." The Fake Bender replied and then turned bright green. His body lost its integrity and he moulded into a figure they saw before. This time however, the black haired boy was wearing more than a dark green Speedo; He was wearing a loose fitting hunter green hooded sweatshirt, leather pants, and black sneakers.

"It's the guy working at lady Jaxxxmine's." Fry said. "Uh..."

"My name is Thomas Richard Harry." Thomas said. "Nice to meecha all!"

"You stow away on the ship, impersonate us, beat up Fry and run around like you did and expect us to just cordially greet you back?" Leela asked angrily.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bender." Bender greeted flatly. "You know if you wanted to stow away, I could've kept you in my chest cavity. It would've cost ya though..."

Suddenly the ship shook violently and everyone was thrown to the ground. An alarm sounded and everyone went to the bridge. Leela looked at her console and gasped. "In all our running around, autopilot steered us into a field of asteroids! One of the engines just got damaged!"

Another violent shake jarred the ship and threw everyone to the floor again. Leela sat in her chair and took the wheel of the ship, and everyone took to their stations. "I'm gonna have to steer us the rest of the way through it. Hold on."

Leela manoeuvred the ship the best she can with the damaged engine. Fry worked his navigation controls at the same time Bender kicked his feet up on his consol and he lit a cigar. Amy nervously monitored environmental controls, and Thomas stood there blankly, watching the others.

Leela was doing well, moving the ship as gracefully between each asteroid as she could. They were almost clear of the asteroid field when a small one came into visibility out of nowhere. Everyone cried out as the asteroid crashed into the ship's window. The result was a large crack that quickly broke further to become a small hole.

The hole began sucking the air and small objects out of the bridge. Leela looked in horror as this was happening, and quickly began a key command. When the key command wouldn't comply, she smacked the console in anger. Fry looked at her fearfully, "Uh...what's wrong? I mean, besides this."

"We don't have an emergency lockdown mechanism!" Leela cried.

"Oh well." Bender shrugged as he dragged on his cigar, but suddenly lost it out the window.

"If we don't have something malleable to plug that hole, we're done for!" Leela said angrily to Bender.

Thomas sighed, drooping his shoulders. He ran to the hole and jumped, his body quickly turning green and losing its form. The resulting form was a large blobby green mass with various swirls of colour throughout its mass. Thomas spread himself out as far as his form would allow, and sure enough the cabin pressure returned.

Leela continued her course, and soon enough they made it through the asteroid field. The space was calm once again, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Bender approached the blobby mass and said. "Thomas sacrificed himself to save us from a calamity that he pretty much caused...oh well. It evens itself out...except that I lost my cigar, and for that I will never forgive him."

"I'm not dead!" Thomas' unworldly voice replied sharply. "I'm just…well, never mind. We're not gonna die right?"

"Not once Bender gets outside and repairs the front window!" Leela replied, and Bender groaned.

Bender took a gigantic roll of tape from a box and went outside into space. As he applied the space tape, Thomas released himself from the window, oozing onto the floor of the bridge. He slowly reformed into his human form. Thomas' shoulders slouched as he sighed and shook his head, disoriented.

"That was pretty cool!" Fry said with a smile. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"It's what we do." Thomas replied mysteriously, shrugging coolly. "So where are you guys headed and can I go with you there?"

"Well, we're going to Earth." Leela replied. "Have you ever been there?"

"Well, no I haven't." Thomas replied with a hopeful grin. "What's it like there? I've heard so much about that planet, is it true that it's a cess pool of depravity and filth?"

"Some areas more than others." Leela shrugged.

"Awesome." Thomas grinned.

They approached earth's atmosphere and broke through it carefully. They broke though a huge cloud barrier and Thomas was delighted by what he saw. He saw towering buildings, cars flying across the skies in organized patterns, gigantic animated billboards, lights, noises and glorious pollution. Thomas couldn't help but stare in enthralled joy at what he saw, and the others smiled to one another as they watched him.

The ship touched back down in Planet Express, and the crew got out of the ship. Farnsworth and Hermes approached them angrily and pointed fingers at the damage the ship endured.

"Sweet gorilla of Manila!" Hermes shouted, aghast. "How do you manage to do THIS on a porn delivery!"

"You had better have a good excuse for doing this!" Farnsworth shouted threateningly. "Don't make me activate the chips I embedded in your skulls again!"

Thomas looked around curiously as he stepped off of the ship and into the Planet express docking bay. He approached the two people he never seen before with a friendly grin. "Hey! Are these those two tyrannical, insane bosses I heard so much about?"

"Yo." Farnsworth said flatly. "And you are?"

"Thomas: A neat shape-changing alien from another planet!" Fry introduced enthusiastically. "He saved our lives…after, well, endangering them."

"Shape changing alien, you say?" Farnsworth asked as his interest piqued. His face lit up and he became overjoyed. "Oh! Oh! This is wonderful news!"

"How is this wonderful, dude?" Thomas asked nonchalantly.

"You must be a phasm! I've always wanted to do resear--" Farnsworth suddenly stopped himself and then gained a more sober and cool demeanour. "You're going to need to work off the debt for the damages. How would you like a job?"


End file.
